Black En Fairy Tail
by PedritoSsj2
Summary: Luego de la Batalla contra El Dios Zamasu Goku Trunks y Vegeta ganaron Pero Black Fue salvaro por Zamasu luego de que trunks cortara la fusion Black Fue Salvaro Por Una Brecha Dimencional Adonde parada black ahora


Hola de nuevo y si voy a intentar subir dos fanfic a la vez pero voy a subir mas el de goten ya que ese tiene mejor historia que esta yo creo que este fanfic solo tendrá cinco o seis capítulos no se ya que este se me ocurrió hace un rato y decidí subirlo bueno solo queria decirles eso y la historia de goten y gohan sera una o dos veces por semana ahora si vamos por el fanfic.

Trunks,goku,vegeta acabaron con zamasu pero en esta historia black sobrevivió cuando zeno-sama destruyo el universo 7 del futuro decidió destruyendo a zamasu pero black con sus ultimas energías creo un campo de fuerza que choco con el poder de zeno-sama creando una brecha dimencional black cerro los ojos por el cansancio absorviendolo y salvando su vida

REINO FIORE

Una Niña peli azul estaba con una gata blanca cuando un fuerte viento llamo su atención cuando una mancha negra salio disparada a una velocidad impresionante estrellan doce contra el piso la chica se asusto pero con valor enpezo a caminar hacia ese lugar de la explosion

-oye wendy donde vas debemos volver al gremio tal vez es un enemigo,dijo la gata blanca asustada

-no yo quiero ir carla vamos no creo que es un enemigo ademas debe de estar muy lastimado

En el bosque hay un cráter enorme en donde se encontraba el bosque

-maldito son goku, estaba caminando un niño muy parecido a goku pequeño agarrando su brazo que tenia una herida profunda y con sangre en la frente con ropas rota en donde estaba su brazo derecho el lastimado casi quedando inconsciente

-que que que clase de monstruo hiso esto dijo mirando adonde estaba el bosque había un cráter enorme -tra-tranquila carla solo debe avercido una batalla de magos muy poderoso , decía la niña pero temerosa de quien halla echo eso debe de estar por aquí hasta que miro el cráter donde un niño lastimado de gravedad salia

-oye carla mira eso dijo la niña mirando al niño -es un niño tal vez la explosion lo alcanzo vamos a ayudarlo dijo la gata acercándose a kid black , black la miro con una cara de dolo moviendo su mano izquierda

-humano te destruide si te mueves un paso mas dijo black, haciendo un intento pero no podía lanzar esferas de energía ya que si hacia una pequeña moriría por que su ki estaba muy bajo que del mismo maestro roshi

-no te haremos nada solo te queremos ayudar , dijo con voz dulce pero viendo en el estado del niño

pensó que no se salvaría pero aria un intento

black solo la miro -después de lo que hice me quieren ayudar pensó black, no aguanto mas y callo desmayado al piso en estado grave -estas bien despierta le decía la niña intentando curarlo pero no podía ella no era fuerte-carla ve rápido al gremio y pídele ayuda al maestro dijo alarmada-s-si dijo la gata empezando a volar lo mas rápido que podía llegando al gremio

FARY TAIL

todos estaban de lucha como siempre erza había ido a una misión pero makarov estaba afuera mirando al cielo cuando-maestro maestro ,O eres tu carla y wandy -no hay tiempo para hablar ven conmigo rápido ,dijo la gata pasando por el piso llevando a makarov en su espalda-que pasa carla cual es el pro...,no pudo terminar cuando noto un gran crater bajo de el -que es esto penso en voz alta , Eso te quería decir ,descendiendo hacia abajo para encontrar a una wendy algo débil intentando salvar a un niño makarov lo miro-el estado en el que esta este niño es increíble cualquier niño hubiera muerto pero este niño sigue con vida pensó el anciano cargándolo suavemente para no lastimarlo mas de lo que estaba llevándolo a una casa que era como un árbol

-porlyusica estas aquí,dijo el anciano -que haces aqui vete,dijo una anciana con pelo rosa que parecía de mal humor

-por favor porlyusica sana a este niño dijo el anciano mostrando al niño ,porlyusica abrió los ojos grande para ver lo herido que estaba el niño y decidió cuidarlo -gracias porlyusica ,dijo el anciano-vete yo te llamare cuando despierte pero no creo que sobreviva dijo mirando al niño en una cama en vendado,esto lo escucho wendy y no pudo evitar ver al niño por ultima vez hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamiento -wendy no escuchaste al maestro vámonos dijo la gata

-si dijo la chica de pelo azul saliendo para afuera -wendy no le cuentes a nadie del niño hasta que sane por completo le pidió makarov también va para ti carla le dijo el anciano-si ascendieron las dos al mismo tiempo

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

-ahh abriendo los ojos mirando a sus alrededor donde estoy que es aca dijo con voz débil -así que despertaste le dijo una anciana seria mirándolo -quien eres tu dijo moviendo su mano intentando crear una esfera de ki -yo te ayude deberías de estar agradecido mocoso, le dijo la anciana-el niño se paro como si nada lo cual sorprendió a porlyusica ¨este dolo me lo único que me hiso fue mas fuerte¨pensó black tu me ayudaste dijo el niño mirándola a los ojos con una mirada fría penetrante que porlyusica sintió escalofríos mirándolo ¨su ki es mayor al humano ordinario no es humana si lo es ya que su mirada refleja ODIO,NERVIOSIDAD,TRIZTESA,FRIALDAD Y MIEDO¨-tu me encontraste-no fue una niña peli azul un gato y un anciano son del gremio de fairy tail -ohhh fairy tail no conozco un lugar así tampoco se lo que quiere decir gremio -me quieres ver la cara de tonta o que mocoso insolente dijo la anciana con enojo -mocoso yo no me agas reir -mírate en ese espejo dijo la anciana lo que hiso black -que como -no me quieras ver la cara ahora voy a llamar a las personas que te encontraron pero me podrías contar cual es tu nombre -Black son goku dijo mirando sus manos

1 HORA DESPUES

porlyusica dijo un anciano abriendo la puerta por fin llegas por lo menos puedes tocar antes de entrar dijo la anciana-lo siento es que algo me decía si pasaba mas tiempo lo dejarías afuera ¨mnm como si pudiera si hubiera hecho eso la destruiría voy a conocer a los humanos si pero si me hacen enfadar voy a tener que actuar como goku por unos día ya que parece que lo que quedaba de mi alma se funciono con la de son goku de este cuerpo además que no puedo pensar bien parece que soy algo tonto como son goku aunque bueno no importa claro que importa que acabo de decir¨¡niño no me escuchas nos vamos¡ que creo que actuare como son goku ¨-huy lo siento jajaja dio la famosa sonrisa son -muy bien nos vamos black puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y salieron ¨es mejor usar los recuerdos de goku¨pensó -y como llegaste aquí -así que este cráter te alcanzo no es así -a cierto gracias por salvarme -no me lo agradezca no fui yo agradécele a wendy -wendy quien es -es una chica de tu edad o un poco mayor tiene el cabello azul -asi que debe tener como mil años -que -que me duele el brazo¨que estoy diciendo la estupidez de goku se me esta pegando¨

30 MINUTOS DE CAMINATA

este es el gremio de fairy tail -aah que grande es -vamos entremos esto como te llamas -son goku pero me dicen goku -bueno goku entremos todos quedaron viendo a black(de ahora en adelante le dire goku para no poner black acada rato)murmuraban entre ellos por que era un niño ademas que su ropas estaban rotas ademas podrian ver su brazo que tenia un poco de sangre

bueno goku este es fairy tail,si es un buen lugar -te querias unirte a nosotros fairy tail un reino de magos poderosos dijo makarov -no en realidad no me interesa eso de la magia y todo eso ademas nadie me podria dar batalla ademas quien conoce este lugar, dijo seriamente bajando sus brazos

-solo vine agradecerle a la niña que me salvo dijo

todo lo que black decia natsu lo estaba escuchando ya que estaba escondido junto a gray y happy

-como se atreve ese mocoso a insultar a fairy tail dijo natsu enojado gray también lo estaba pero no aria nada por que solo era un niño

-además no me gusta estar con gente metida dijo mirando a la pared -gente metida que quieres decir dijo makarov -por eso de allí se encuentran tres personas señalo goku donde natsu no aguanto mas y salto con su puñetaso a la cara de goku que makarov se asusto ya que el niño hace unas horas despertó de su estado de gravedad ¡espera natsu el est.¡ no déjelo viejo un calentamiento por estar estas dos semanas dormido me ayudara dijo black con una risa confiada -esta bien pero si quieren luchar vallan afuera dijo makarov , ¨mpm quería conocer a los humanos para no destruirlos pero se ve que aquí también necesitan justicia

AFUERA DEL GREMIO

-parecen que van a pelear es natsu y el niño que el maestro llevaba con el ,decía la gente del gremio lucy wendy y erza que esta ultima había llegado de su misión -natsu no lo lastimes demasiado decía gray -te are sufrir por insultar a fairy tail dijo natsu apretando su mano -eso quiero verlo si eres capas de golpearme te podría respetar un poco pero todos estos son unos debilucho igual que tu dijo goku con las manos en su cintura -ya veras grito natsu

-PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DEL FUEGO,grito natsu mientras fuego salia de sus manos y fue a atacar a goku -interesante,dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía un brazo detrás de su espalda y paro el puño con un solo dedo-QUE,gritaron todos mientras que wendy miraba impresionada -eso es todo eres aburrido dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -no te burles de mi dijo natsu atacándolo de nuevo -ALAS DEL DRAGON DEL FUEGO grito saltando acia goku que este sonrío macabra mente -que que me paso dijo natsu por que retroceder -valla si que sabes luchar ya que te hiba a dar un pequeño golpe y ya hubieras perdido -QUE DICES,grito natsu furioso saltando hacia atrás -RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL FUEGO-grito con fuerza natsu las llamas alcanzando a black y todos pensaron que lo había matado a natsu le salio una sonrisa pero fue borrada por una de terror -valla esa técnica tulla fue muy débil de un abrir y cerrar de ojos black apareció enfrente de natsu todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta hasta erza y makarov goku agarro de su bufanda a natsu hacia arriba levantándolo del piso -te atreviste a intentar tocar a un dios, todos estaban paralizados viendo la escena nadie se movía mientras black cargaba una clase de energía en la mano izquierda desaparece sucio human. -NO ESPERA NO LE AGAS DAÑO ,la mirada de black desbio hacia la chica que dijo eso y era una con el pelo de color azul black recordó ¨ wendy fue la persona que te salvo ella tiene el cabello azul¨ black soltó a natsu dejándolo caer al piso , black enpezo a caminar seriamente hacia wendy ,ella por alguna razón no le tenia miedo ,black se paro enfrente a ella wendy no sabia sentir el ki pero sentía que una parte del cuerpo de black era caliente pero la otra era totalmente fría black levanto su mano derecha hasta la parte atrás de su cabeza

GRACIA POR SALVARME ,dijo con la sonrisa son


End file.
